Lo que siempre debió ser (Raven x Robin)
by DShapeShifter
Summary: ONE SHOT. Cinco años despues de la primera temporada de Titans dos jovenes se vuelven a encontrar. Raven ya creció, ya no es la niña que Dick protegía, ya era una mujer y una que le causaba un inigualable deseo a Dick de poseerla.


Después de cinco años de no ver a las personas que mas me importaban, por fin podía mirarlos a la cara y dejar que me miraran como era en realidad. Había descubierto la persona que estaba dentro de mí y sabía de que era capaz. Ya podía entregarme en cuerpo y alma sin temor a mi rabia y a mis miedos. Lo que no sabía es que el conocerme también me jugaría en contra.

Raven era apenas una niña de quince años la ultima vez que la vi. Yo tenía veinticinco años, ella necesitaba ayuda y era normal que me viera obligado a dársela. Ese era mi trabajo. Pero ahora lo ultimo que Rachel era, era una niña necesitada. No quedaba rastro de aquella chiquilla que había ablandado mi corazón. Ahora era una mujer que endurecía otra parte de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Dick! — El grito de Rachel me sacudió mientras ella salía de su apartamento, se abalanzaba sobre mí y enredaba sus brazos en mi cuello.

Su olor, su tacto, su voz. Todo hacia que la piel se me erizara. No pude evitar sentir sus pechos contra mis pectorales, ¿siempre fueron de ese tamaño? Su cintura era tan delgada que podía rodearla fácilmente con mis brazos. Era tan ligera. Tan femenina. Hacia que la parte mas primitiva de mi ser se encendiera como un idiota adolescente hormonal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Rachel me hacía sentir de aquella manera? Era extraño, inusual. Esas cosas no me pasaban a mí. Por dios si lo último que me faltaban eran mujeres, entonces ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de estar en contacto con Rachel?

— Has cambiado — Rachel se apartó de mi bruscamente y me dirigió una mala cara justo cuando aquellos pensamientos indebidos pasaron por mi cabeza.

Me sentí la persona más asquerosa sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Cómo podía pensar en ella de aquella manera? Era como una hermana pequeña para mí, alguien de quien cuidar ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando?

— No leo la mente, Dick, lo sabes. Pero pude sentirte.

— Rach, lo siento, de verdad, no sé qué me sucede — quise inventarle una excusa, pero no pude decir nada que no sonara como una gran idiotez. — será mejor que me vaya.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo antes de que su voz me detuviera.

— Pensé que la única que ocupaba tu mente era Kori — me volví para verla recargada con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta.

Me rasqué la cabeza, incomodo. Era cierto que Raven sabía sobre lo nuestro, por dios, todo mundo lo sabía, pero ¿por qué aquello me avergonzaba ahora?

— Ya no soy la misma persona que antes — la miré. Mire dentro de esos ojos tan azules y de pronto aquellas noches con Kori no significaron nada.

Raven relajó su expresión y sonrió apenas un poco. Se levantó del marco y camino hacía mi para después plantarse hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

— Eso había que averiguarlo. ¿Quieres pasar? — no fue una propuesta. Ni una insinuación. Fue una simple invitación que pude alegar a los viejos tiempos.

— Claro.

Caminos hacia el interior de su apartamento. Estaba lleno de libros. Libros por doquier. Pilas de ellos. Había dibujos extraños colgando de las paredes y varios animales repartidos por todos lados. Esos eran seguramente de Gar.

— ¿Gar vive contigo? — fue la primera pregunta que pude formular en aquella situación.

— Cinco años sin vernos y ¿Lo primero que quieres saber es si Gar y yo vivimos juntos?

— ¿Es una pregunta muy ilógica?

—Inesperada.

Asentí y no pude evitar sonreír.

Rachel abrió su refri y me extendió una cerveza mientras ella tomaba otra para sí.

— Tu no deberías tener esto en tu refrigerador — le dije mientras abría la cerveza y le tomaba un sorbo.

— No eres quien para hablar de cosas ilegales. Nightwing.

—¿Cómo sabes…? — me callé al recordar que Rachel podía ver cosas del pasado cuando tocaba a las personas.

— Mantendré tu secreto si tu mantienes el mío — Rachel movió la cerveza que tenía entre sus dedos para después darle un trago ella también.

— ¿Cómo has estado Rach?

— He estado peor — Rachel me miró relajada con aquellos ojos que recordaban lo que había sucedido hace tiempo.

— Seguro que sí.

Hablamos y hablamos. Nos pusimos al tanto de la vida del otro. Le conté de mi vida como Nightwing, ella me contó acerca de ella y como había aprendido a controlar mejor sus poderes. Lo que había pasado con Gar y por qué aquella relación jamás llegó a ser algo más que una amistad. Cuando menos me di cuenta ambos estábamos un poco ebrios. Nadie se imaginaria que la hija de un demonio y un luchador de la noche tendrían tan poca resistencia al alcohol.

Habíamos pasado de la cocina al sofá. Reíamos y bromeábamos sobre el otro. Jamás me había visto a Raven tan arregle, riendo. Era de verdad hermosa.

Y ese maldito short de pijama ceñido que traía, juro que estaba matándome. Su piel seguía siendo la misma piel suave y pálida. Aquel top dejaba ver la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su abdomen plano, su marcada clavícula y la pronunciada entrada de sus pechos. El alcohol y las extrañas sensaciones que nuestro encuentro me había hecho sentir no estaban ayudándome. Era mejor que saliera de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado evidente lo que estaba pensando. Antes de que no pudiera controlarme y me arriesgara a perder la confianza de Rach para siempre.

— Tengo que irme — me levanté del sillón, dejé la botella en la mesilla de la sala y me apresuré a abrir la puerta. Todo había sido muy abrupto, pero no quería arriesgarme más.

Justo cuando giré la perilla e intenté abrir la puerta, esta se cerró con violencia arrancándola de mi mano. Me sobresalté ante la sorpresa y después volteé a ver a la chica pálida que estaba sobre el sillón con la mano extendida hacia donde estaba yo. Me sonreía con autosuficiencia y sus ojos me dirigían una mirada divertida. ¿Quién diablos era ella?

Raven se paro del sillón y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Su cuerpo se movía sensual, rítmico. Me hipnotizaba sus curvas y su maldita sensualidad. No podía moverme. No quería hacerlo. Con cada paso que ella daba la verga en mis pantalones se ponía mas dura.

— ¿Tienes prisa? — preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su voz acaricio todo mi cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió desde mi nuca hasta mi entrepierna.

Tenía que luchar contra aquello, tenía que tener autocontrol. No podía ser tan débil y dejarse llevar por algo tan carnal. Respetaba a Raven. La quería y debía protegerla no acostarse con ella.

— Rachel, no.

Rachel se paro en seco y con sus ojos poseídos por el negro me pego fuertemente contra la puerta. No podía moverme. Su magia me mantenía pegado y apenas tocando el suelo con las puntas de mis pies.

— ¿Sabes, Dick? Siempre quise saber si eras tan buen amante como en los recuerdos de Kori.

Raven, asegurándose de que la mirara. Empezó a quitarse el short que cubría sus bragas de encaje negro y después se sacó el top, dejando rebotar sus voluptuosos senos y dejando al aire sus rosados pezones erectos. Dios. Dios. Dios. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado. No pude contener más mi erección y eso pareció complacer a Raven.

Rachel

Pude sentir la mirada de Dick sobre mi cuerpo. Su gran erección me excitaba. Sabía que estaba así por mí. Había sentido su deseo desde que lo abracé y aquello había encendido un calor en mí que nunca había experimentado. Lo único que sabía es que quería que aquellas imágenes en la cabeza de Dick se hicieran realidad. Quería que me poseyera, que me dominara sin temor. Y yo también quería dominarlo. Quería sentir su tacto y saber que se sentía tenerlo dentro de mí.

— Rachel, para, no quieres hacer esto. — Dick trató de mirar a otro lado para evitar seguir viendo mi desnudes.

Levanté un dedo y lo obligué con mi poder a volver a mirar hacia mí.

— Si que quiero, y se que tu también lo quieres.

Metí la mano dentro de mis bragas y comencé a pasar los dedos entre mis labios. Lo miré fijamente y me imagine que era él quien metía la mano dentro de mí. Unos gemidos involuntarios salieron de mi boca y mil sensaciones se acumulaban en mi entrepierna. Me acerqué a Dick, ya no agunataba un segundo más sin su toque. Saqué la mano de mis bragas y puse mis dedos humedos frente a su cara.

— Te dejaré ir, si así lo quieres — dejé de ejercer mi poder sobre él y nuestras miradas se sostuvieron a apenas milímetros.

— Al diablo

Dick tomó la mano que aun sostenía en el aire y me chupo los dedos mientras se los metía a la boca. Cerró los ojos, como si fuera lo más rico que jamás hubera provado.

Cuando abrió sus ojos un hombre diferente apareció. Unos ojos salvajes y lujuriosos me miraban con deseo y me prometían que lo que estaba por pasar sería justo lo que estaba esperando. Me tumbó ahí, justo en la entrada. Se me echo encima y me acorralo con sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza.

Se inclino para besarme violentamente. Su lengua pronto acaricio mi garganta y una punzada de dolor vino de inmediato cuando mordio mi labio inferior antes de despegarse de mi.

— Recuerda que tu lo has pedido

Me haló del pelo cuando traté de besarlo de nuevo. Una excitación punzó entre mis piernas a la vez que Dick me prvocaba ese delicioso dolor. No pude evitar que un gemido se escapara de mis labios.

— Oh Raven — sus ojos acariciaron mi cuerpo hasta posarse en las bragas mojadas que aun tapaban mi intimidad. —Tengo muchos planes para ti.

Enredo mis piernas en su pelvis, su miembro amenazaba con romper la delgada barrera de impedia que este se enterrara en mi. Aquella presión era tal deliciosa que me provocaba las mas salvajes de las exitaciones.

Necesitaba que Dick estuviera dentro de mí, necesitaba que me cogiera.

Me levanto del suelo y me llevó a mi habitación donde me tumbo de una en la cama. Se sacó la camisa y con la corbata que se había quitado se subió sobre mi y amarró mis manos a las barillas de mi cabecera. Trate de retirarlas por impulso pero estaban muy bien sujetas. No puedo describir el hambre salvaje que aquello desató en mí. Dick tomó reciamente mis piernas, se las puso sobre los hombros y sin ningún aviso desgarró mi ropa interior y hundió su cabeza dentro de mi carne. El roce de su lengua subía y bajaba a lo largo de toda mi vagina, succionó vigorosamente y giro alrededor de mi clítoris con su ágil boca. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba tratando de alejarse de él, de tanta exitacion, pero Dick me sostenia con fuerza de las caderas atrayéndome mas a su boca.

Los gemidos salían sin filtro y estaba al borde de algo que desconocía. Sentía que llegaba a mi limite. Pero que equivocada estaba. A la vez que Dick lamia de nuevo mi clítoris unos dedos se enterraron violentamente dentro de mí. Sentí una explosión dentro de mí. Que delicia. Sentía sus dedos introducirse una y otra vez a un ritmo agonizante, estaba apretada, pero aquel dolor era lo mas placentero que había sentido nunca. No pude mantener los ojos abiertos, eran demasiadas sensaciones, demasiado todo.

Dick saco su cabeza de entre mis piernas sin dejar de meter sus dedos en mi cavidad. Se detuvo un momento y continuo de nuevo pero esta vez introdujo tres dedos y con su otra mano frotaba salvaje contra mi clítoris. Los jadeos salían de mi sin parar en un intento de apaciguar tan intensas sensaciones.

— Basta, basta. — Dick se detuvo con la respiración agitada y se acercó para besarme suavemente — es mi turno.

Sonreí mientras rompía su corbata y lo tumbaba debajo de mí. Me senté sobre su abdomen, sintiendo mi propia humedad. Arranque sus pantalones sin mover ni una parte de mi cuerpo. Pude sentir su gran erección rozando mi trasero, me alcé, la tome por debajo de mis piernas y la coloqué en mi abertura, dejando caer lentamente mientras el dolor punzaba exquisito dentro de mi. Dick lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados y enterró sus dedos en mis piernas con mayor fuerza al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la base de su pene. Cuando estuvo todo adentro sentí como su verga me llenaba y estiraba las paredes de mi apretada apertura. Me empecé a balancear sobre él, a subir a bajar sobre su miembro mientras sentía como este llegaba hasta mi abdomen. El rocé de mi clítoris contra su cuerpo era lo más placentero, pero era más rico verlo así de exitado por mí. Su cara estaba llena de satisfacción y esfuerzo mientras él me ayudaba a meserme al ritmo y dirección que necesitaba, cuando entendí como le gustaba dejó de guiarme, me incliné sobre él y lo apreté del cuello mientras me hundía justo como le gustaba. Seguimos así por varios minutos donde intercambiábamos el dominio del movimiento. Me tomaba y después yo lo montaba, lo tenía a mi merced y a la vez estaba bajo mi propia tortura.

Mi vagina empezó a contraerse alrededor del pene de Dick, estaba sudada y mi rostro se sentía como el mismo sol. La presión de mi vagina me elevó hasta el cielo y mi boca se abrió sin emitir ningún sonido. Dick siguió penetrándome más velozmente y se tensó al igual que yo. Ambos nos detuvimos. Todo se acumuló en una explosión de mil sensaciones que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y culmino en una liberación liquida en mi entrepierna. Y un sonido gutural proveniente de la garganta de Dick.

El cansancio me consumia, no podía mantenerme recta. Me recosté sobre el pecho de Dick aun con su miembro dentro mio. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se acompasaron. Quise quedarme dormida ahí mismo, pero Dick tenía otros planes. Me tomó de los brazos y me recostó junto a él mientras su miembro se salia de mi interior dejando una sensación helada donde antes había estado sus liquidos cálidos. Nos tapo a ambos con la sabana de mi cama y me atrajó hacia él, pegando mi espalda con su ancho pecho. Me deje enredar por sus brazos y su calor me envolvió en una sensación placida que simplemente se sentía… correcta. Ese era el lugar al que ambos pertenecíamos. Su lugar era al lado mio, no de Kori. Él me quería a mí. Pero de ninguna manera se debía enterar que Kori había muerto justo en esta habitación, justo por mis mismas manos.


End file.
